Ginny Weasley and the Deathly Hallows
by Mandee Jo
Summary: Ginny returns to Hogwarts, but what happens is not what she expected. Death Eaters are hired as professors, and the Unforgivable Curses are used against students. With nothing to do but fight back, the DA is reopened and the students rebel. H/G L/N Hr/R
1. The Wedding

A/N: Hullo! I'm just going to get straight to the point! I've always liked the idea of a story about what happened to Ginny and her friends while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were off searching for horcruxes, and though I've read many out there, none of them just seem to be quite what I'm looking for. That isn't to say however, that those stories aren't good, because they are definitely good! It's just to say that, instead of sitting around and getting annoyed that a story isn't already written with what I'd like to happen in it, I've decided to write it myself.

I'm also going to say this right now, so pay attention! This will be a HarryXGinny shipping story, and whether or not there's hints of other romances with the Weasley girl, it will ultimately ALWAYS be Ginny and Harry in the end. I've always been a GinnyXHarry supporter, and Ginny has always been one of my favorite characters ever since I was little and only read the parts of the books that had Ginny in them (of course, I've read the entire books now, and more than once).

Ginny and Harry belong together IMO, so that is how I will make them be. There will be some scenes in here of Harry thinking or talking about Ginny that was not in the Deathly Hallows, and there will also be some scenes in here that were probably never even heard of in what loosely happened at Hogwarts during the seventh book.

So now that the annoying author's note is out of the way, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Kingsley's patronus had just arrived, exclaiming to everyone at Bill and Fleur's wedding that the ministry had fallen and the Minister of Magic was dead. The wedding turned hectic, and Ginny Weasley ran everywhere looking for a certain messy-haired, green-eyed boy. She had to find him before he left, because she knew once he did there was always the chance—and she didn't want to think about that chance as much as she didn't want to think about her first year at Hogwarts—that she wouldn't see him again.<p>

After running around the crowd of scrambling people, ignoring her mother's calls to get inside the house, she found Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Running up to him as fast as her lean legs would carry her in the dress she was wearing, she threw herself in Harry's arms and tried to hold back the tears threatening to pour down her face. She was Ginny Weasley, and Ginny Weasley was not the weak, spineless little girl she used to be.

"Ginny," Harry breathed into her neck, pulling her away from him, "I want you to be safe, you hear me? Don't do anything reckless."

Ginny feigned a scoff. "I'm going to fight for you Harry," she told him as he was being dragged away by Hermione, and her soft voice grew to a shout, "You should know nothing would stop me from fighting for you!"

Harry's emerald orbs stared deeply into hers, and she knew even though he had broken up with her, that if they survived this war they would be together again. He still loved her, and no one had to contemplate whether or not she still loved him; that would always be a given.

She was shocked out of her stupefied stance when a person in a black cloak wearing a grotesque mask grabbed her by the arm—a Death Eater!

"Where'd he go?" a man's voice growled into her ear, "Answer me, blood traitor! Where did the boy go?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew!" Ginny yelled in reply, earning herself a harsh throw to the ground. Just as the Death Eater was raising his wand and muttering the beginning of the Cruciatus Curse, another voice broke through the Death Eater's words: "Stupefy!"

Two of her older brothers, Fred and George, came rushing towards her with faces contorted in worry. "Are you all right, Gin?" asked George, kneeling next to her and helping her up.

Fred gave an indignant kick to the stupefied Death Eater lying on the ground, before turning to his sister. "Get inside the house," he said to her, "You can't be out here—it's dangerous."

Not used to seeing her brothers looking and acting so serious, she ran to the burrow even though she didn't want to, and locked herself inside. She watched from the window as Death Eaters began disapparating from the grounds, and when everything was clear only members of the order were left.

Climbing off the windowsill and lifting a hand to her now-damp cheeks, Ginny wiped off the tears that were falling. She wasn't scared—no, she was terrified. She was terrified that she'd never see the boy she loved again—that she'd never see her best friend again, and that she'd never see her brother again. She knew how inevitable this war was, and though knowing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left her to go fulfill some important task that Dumbledore had left them, she still felt like she'd been cheated out of something.

Hadn't she proven she could handle just about anything they could handle? It was _she_ who'd been possessed by Voldemort her first year at Hogwarts! Not to mention, Ginny had accompanied the trio to the Department of Mysteries her fourth year, along with her other two good friends Luna and Neville.

Trying to turn her anger at being left behind into the confidence she knew she'd need to fight back this year was difficult, but Ginny knew she could do it. Hogwarts would be just as—if not more—dangerous this year with Snape as Headmaster than the outside world would be, and if Ginny had anything to say about it, Snape and whomever else was a Voldemort supporter would have their hands full this year with this particular student who wasn't going to just sit around and take the abuse.

No—Ginny Weasley was going to fight back, and she was going to fight back _well_.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews would be awesome and very much welcome, as would criticism and ideas! And to anyone who's reading my Adele Paxton HP story, I will (always) be continuing writing that, sometimes it may just take a while to update!


	2. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Here is chapter one, and the next chapter should be out sometime this week!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure you should go back," Molly Weasley, the mother of the seven Weasley children, was saying to her youngest, "Ginny, dear, it's dangerous there. We can always go into hiding; you don't <em>have<em> to go bac—"

"Mum," Ginny interrupted, "For the last time, I _want_ to go back. I'd feel terrible if I sat around in hiding, while doing nothing to help Harry."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand to her daughter's face, and brushed her long, fiery red locks behind her ear. "If that's what you want, then I suppose I shouldn't stop you," she said, though she looked like the one thing she wanted more than anything _was_ to forbid Ginny from returning to Hogwarts.

After several hours of convincing her mum that she really did want to return to Hogwarts and that she would be okay there, Ginny finally got around to packing her suitcase—the train would leave tomorrow morning. That night she got not a wink of sleep, whether it was because of the excitement of seeing her friends after a long, exhausting summer, or because she _really_ wanted to be out of the burrow and away from her latest memories of Harry—she couldn't decide which.

Eventually the night faded into morning, and she was woken up by her mother whom was hovering over her like a hawk. "Have you gotten everything packed, dear?" she asked, her fiery red hair looked messy and her brown eyes were creased with worry.

Ginny realized when she looked into the mirror that she didn't look much better. "Yes mum," she replied.

"Good then, breakfast is waiting downstairs for you. We'll leave right away after." Mrs. Weasley looked around for a few more minutes, trying to find something that was left unpacked, but left when she deduced that everything needed was accounted for.

Ginny ran a brush through her hair, and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a long-sleeved maroon shirt. She didn't wear makeup; she didn't think she needed it.

Breakfast was rushed and Ginny barely got in four bites of her toast before her mum realized they would be late if they didn't leave _straight away_, and so they were off to King's Cross.

* * *

><p>Ginny finally made her way onto the Hogwarts Express, and looked into every compartment until she found one with Neville, Luna, and Seamus. Opening the compartment door after settling her suitcase onto the luggage rack, she was greeted with friendly smiles and waves.<p>

As soon as she settled into the seat beside Seamus, the conversation broke out immediately.

"Did you notice how many kids are missing this year?" asked Seamus.

"Perhaps the Nargles are to blame," said Luna dreamily. "Daddy tells me they're very common in August and September."

Ginny smiled at Luna's creative imagination—and some might say obliviousness—glad that at least someone hadn't changed one bit. "My Gran would've made me come even if I didn't want to," said Neville. "Good thing I did though, made her even prouder. She's been so proud ever since the Department of Mysteries…"

Ginny was about to put in her own words when the train stopped suddenly, causing her to lurch in her seat. They opened their compartment door to see many other heads poking out, including Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein, whom were in the compartment across from theirs.

The train grew eerily quiet when a flock of Death Eater's intruded; a few of them approached Ginny's compartment. They watched as they surveyed their compartment, before Neville stood up and surprised his three friends by saying, "He's not here, losers."

"Watch yourself," hissed one of them, pointing his wand at Neville. "You best remember to respect your superiors."

Ginny stood up next, raising her wand at them. "You're hardly superior," she said ferociously, "Going around and torturing innocent muggles and muggleborn wizards doesn't make you superior; it makes you pathetic!"

"Ginny," Seamus said through clamped teeth, "Sit down."

Ginny ignored his request and stood her ground, along with Neville whose wand was raised as well.

"You should listen to your friend," said one of the Death Eaters, making a move to walk away, "Raising your wand like that could get you killed someday."

They shut their compartment door hard when the Death Eaters were all out, and Ginny let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "That was really stupid," Seamus told them angrily. "You could've gotten yourselves hurt!"

"Seamus," said Neville. "It's us against the world right now, and I don't know about you, but I'm not going to sit around and let the few adults on our side take care of us. Harry is out there and he's probably fighting for our rights of freedom, and that's exactly what Ginny and I are doing too."

"He is right, you know," said Luna, surprising Neville. "If we want to survive this year at Hogwarts, we need to stick together."

Seamus looked at his three friends for a moment before saying, "Dean is out there somewhere hiding, and I know he'd want to stand up to the Death Eaters too…"

Ginny nodded in response, and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort; she didn't even think about how Seamus must be taking Dean, who was a half-blood wizard, not returning to Hogwarts in fear of being taken. You could never be too careful.

* * *

><p>The feast was put on halt when their new Headmaster, Snape, stood up and gave a speech about how any student who would defy his rules would be subjected to detention. At the end of his speech, he welcomed the new professors, Professor Alecto Carrow and Professor Amycus Carrow who would be taking over Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

And much like when Snape announced his new placement as Headmaster, only the Slytherins clapped. The food appeared on the tables when Snape sat down, and Ginny—along with Neville and Seamus—slowly started consuming her dinner.

Her appetite, however, wasn't as strong as it usually was.

Their conversation topics mostly revolved around Quidditch, and how unfair it was that Quidditch would not be taking place that year. When the feast was over, they returned to their common room and sat around the fire. "I'm not looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts or Muggle Studies," said Seamus. "I can't imagine what the new professors will make us write about."

Little did they know—writing was the _least_ of their worries with the new professors.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts would be nice! :'D


	3. Muggle Studies and DADA

A/N: I know the action has begun quite early, but I assume that it began quite early at Hogwarts for Ginny and her friends as well. So here is chapter two (quite sooner than expected, though it's probably because I'm going through New Story Syndrome).

Please excuse any mistakes, as there is sure to be some! I haven't yet proofread this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>That morning in the great hall, everyone's schedules were handed out. When Ginny received hers from Professor McGonagall, she noted that she had Charms, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts that day.<p>

Wonderful.

Being it that Neville and Seamus were both in their seventh-year and not their sixth, Ginny already knew she wouldn't be having classes with them, but it still sucked nonetheless. She stuffed down her breakfast; her appetite back in full swing, though not by her choice. Not eating much dinner the night before left her starved later that night causing her to wake up hungry, and who was she to deprive herself of food? She was a growing woman, and growing women needed good meals!

After she finished her food, Ginny bid Neville and Seamus goodbye and headed towards the Charms classroom. She had Charms with the other sixth-year Gryffindors obviously, but she also had it with the sixth-year Hufflepuffs. Not that _that_ mattered though—she didn't know anyone from Hufflepuff who was in their sixth year well enough.

When she entered Professor Flitwick's classroom, she took a seat next to Colin Creevey, who was in Gryffindor with her. Colin had grown from the first-year boy who had been obsessed with Harry, but his love for his camera had never outgrown him. On the other hand, he was particularly friendly to Ginny, and though she didn't entirely know why, she was glad to have a familiar face to greet.

"I heard you're very good at Charms," Colin said to her when she sat down.

It was true, but it wasn't exactly something no one knew; Ginny was like the Hermione Granger of her year. She did rather well in all of her subjects, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration. "What classes do you have today?" she asked Colin, avoiding the subject he brought up.

"Oh, I have Charms, Transfiguration, and then Defense Against the Dark Arts," he replied happily, "What about you?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Same—except for Muggle Studies instead of Transfiguration."

* * *

><p>Charms went by normal enough, although Professor Flitwick seemed to be on edge for most of the class. Colin had trouble with the Aguamenti Charm, and so Ginny gladly helped as she had no trouble performing it.<p>

When she entered Muggle Studies, she was relieved to find out she shared that class with Luna and the rest of the sixth-year Ravenclaws. Ginny took a seat next to her dreamy-eyed, blonde-haired friend, and set her cherry oak wand onto the table. "This should be interesting," she said to Luna, glancing wearily at the front of the room where their new professor was MIA.

Before Luna had the chance to speak up, Professor Carrow came rushing into the room with her black cloak billowing behind her. Ginny thought she looked like a mix between Snape in her robes, and Umbridge with her short and chubby stature—the woman was squat and hefty, with straggly brown hair and tiny, beady pupils.

Her voice seemed to cackle when she spoke. "Welcome to Muggle Studies, where you will _not_ be learning about muggles," she had the entire class' attention now, "But instead of how pointless they are in the world in which we live. Muggles and Mudbloods do not deserve our second glance, and probably not even our first!"

Ginny was instantly reminded of Hermione—the closest female friend she had aside from Luna—and clenched her fists tightly. The woman didn't seem to notice some of the students in the class whom looked annoyed however, and continued her speech.

"Muggles are much like dogs! Probably even below dogs, but Mudbloods could quite possibly be worse. I don't care what you've been taught in this classroom before—Mudbloods and Muggles are not our friends. They are humans who don't possess magic and humans who _steal_ our magic, and when the Dark Lord is at free reign at last, every last Muggle and Mudblood will get what they have coming!" The woman let out a nasty kind of screech that set Ginny's neck-hairs on end.

"That's not true!" She found the words stumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them and stood to her feet, defying authority for the second time in the past two days.

"Excuse me?" snarled Professor Carrow, looking at Ginny as if _she_ was a muggleborn. "Oh, I don't suppose I should be surprised, should I? Red hair, freckles, ghastly pale skin—you must be the fiery little Weasley girl. I suggest you take your seat before you regret it."

Luna was tugging on Ginny's robes now, and Ginny didn't need to look at her to know her eyes were stained with worry. Ginny, however, ignored her friend and continued, "Muggleborn witches and wizards are not what you're saying they are! One of the cleverest witches in Hogwarts is a muggleborn witch!"

"And who might that Mudblood be?" asked Professor Carrow, glancing around the room as if she'd find the person there. "I shall take it into my power to bring her into the hands of the dementors!"

"Her name is Hermione Granger," Ginny said, her voice strong, "And she's not here."

"A true Mudblood then," said Alecto. "In hiding, as she should be. Now take your seat, Weasley, before I stop feeling so forgiving."

Feeling as if she'd said what she wanted to say, Ginny sat back down in her seat. Luna watched her from the corner of her eyes for the rest of the class. Professor Carrow assigned them two feet of parchment that was to be used to write about Muggleborn witches and wizards and the most suitable punishments for them.

* * *

><p>Ginny sauntered into her Defense class after parting ways with Luna, and once Ginny spotted Colin she took the seat next to him. At the front of the room was a tall, stocky man with greasy brown hair and squinty eyes—no doubt, he was Amycus Carrow. The brother of the Carrows was sitting on his desk, eyeing the students with great amusement.<p>

When everyone was seated, he jumped off the desk and turned to the class. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said with fake warmth, "Today we will not be learning about how to defend yourself, but how to cast the Unforgiveable Curses. Would anyone care to volunteer?"

Part of the class was silent in shock—the Gryffindors—while the other half was talking excitedly amongst themselves—the Slytherins. Many Slytherins, if not all, had their hands up, but Amycus Carrow didn't give a second glance to any of them. Instead, his eyes landed unexpectedly on Colin. "How about you, boy?" he challenged, gesturing to the front of the room. "Come here and choose your victim. You will use the Imperius Curse on them."

Colin looked frozen to his seat, but after a reassuring nod from Ginny he rose to his feet. She heard him whisper to her as he walked away, "Should have expected this, honestly. Accidentally ran into the bloke on my way to Transfiguration."

When Colin was standing at the front of the room with Amycus, he turned away from the jeering Slytherins and the nervous Gryffindors. Every Gryffindor was wondering the same thing—they knew he couldn't choose a Slytherin, so which one of _them_ would he choose?

"All right then, go on, choose," said Amycus, gesturing to the class. "Mind you, if I don't approve of you've chosen, I will choose for you."

Ginny thought that stood for: _If you choose a Slytherin, then I will choose a much more suitable Gryffindor for you. _

Colin looked frigid and uneasy as he looked over the class, and when his eyes landed on Ginny they were pleading;he was scared. Colin didn't want to do anything against another student, and Ginny couldn't blame him. Who would _want_ to hurt another student besides a Slytherin? After a minute of awkward silence besides the taunting Slytherins, Professor Carrow had endured enough. "All right then, if you can't choose, we'll take volunteers. And if no one volunteers, then _I _will choose."

The Gryffindors were silent once more, and after another minute of painful silence, Ginny stood from her seat just as Amycus looked ready to choose a student for Colin. Amycus eyed Ginny with disgust. "Ah, why am I not surprised? My sister warned me about you. All right then, come over here." He turned his attention to Colin, who was staring at Ginny with wide eyes. "Make sure you mean it."

Ginny's expression was solid and confident; she knew what she was getting herself into. Although her chest was beating quickly, she didn't let it show on the outside. She'd much rather be cursed than any of her fellow students, and she wasn't too worried because Colin was the one doing it. Harry would've called her stupid, but she knew a part of him would've been proud of her too.

It was thinking about that part of him that made her so confident in what she was about to subject herself to. "Don't worry," she told Colin. "I trust you."

"Go on!" Amycus was shouting at Colin, who whispered to Ginny, "Try to fight it," before abiding to Amycus's demands.

"_Imperio_!"

Suddenly Ginny's entire mind was wiped of thought, and a calming sensation overtook her. Colin's words echoed deep inside her, but she couldn't quite remember what they were. Remembering seemed so trivial right then.

"Make her roll around on the floor," said Amycus, laughing sadistically.

Colin looked sorrowfully at Ginny, but did what the Professor ordered; he knew Ginny would want him to. She was a strong individual.

Ginny found herself rolling on the floor of the classroom, but she didn't mind. Why would she? It was so silly to consider how embarrassing her actions were! "Great," echoed Amycus Carrow's voice in her ears. "Now make her dance around like the fool she is!"

The Slytherins were laughing hysterically as Amycus cackled terribly, and the Gryffindors were watching their fellow housemate make a fool of herself unwillingly. Colin was watching with disgust; _he_ was the one making her do it.

After a few minutes of watching Ginny dance like a fool, Colin made her stop. She had endured enough—didn't Professor Carrow realize that? What type of sadistic being tortured students like this?

"All right, now make her grab that razor sitting on my desk," he ordered Colin, to which Colin could do nothing but obey.

Once Ginny had grabbed the razor on the desk Professor Carrow said, "Now make her carve _blood traitor _into her arm."

Colin stared at the man in shock, as did his fellow Gryffindors. "Come again?" he asked, turning to look at Ginny who was looking around clueless.

"You heard me," he said smiling, "And make it deep."

"But—"

"Now!"

Closing his eyes in animosity, Colin willed Ginny to do what Professor Carrow ordered.

Ginny watched through calm eyes as she lifted the razor in her hand to her pale skin. The first cut she made sent a shock through her, but she felt no pain. The second cut shocked her even more, and soon she found herself stirring slightly.

_Am I cutting myself?_ She felt as if she was in third person, watching the disaster that was occurring to her own body as someone else. She then remembered Colin's words.

_Try to fight it. _

Willing herself to shut her eyes was difficult enough, but then her entire body seemed to be imprisoning her and growing smaller. She was no longer calm, but instead filled with terror. More importantly, however, she was filled with her own free will. Fighting over the Imperius Curse, Ginny could feel herself let out a scream when she finally broke free of Colin's reign and had her body back. The entire class, including the Slytherins and the Professor, stared at her in shock.

Colin was the first one to break the silence when he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly, tight hug. "You did it!" he said, and she could feel his tears dampening her robes. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it, but you did it!"

Ginny stared down at her arm in shock when Colin pulled back; her eyes grazing over the word _blood_ that was engraved onto it. "What do you think you're pulling?" snarled Professor Carrow at last. "Did I say you were to take off the curse?"

"I didn't take it off," Colin said at once. "She fought it!"

"That's nonsense, boy! Back to your seat!" Colin started to walk to his seat and Ginny started to follow him, but was stopped by Amycus's harsh grip on her arm. "Not _you_."

Ginny turned around to face her Professor, a look of pure disgust gracing her prominent features. "Filthy little blood-traitors like you need to learn your place!" he growled at her in dislike. "_Crucio_!"

The pain that coursed through her body right then was unlike any pain she'd ever felt before. Her insides were screaming in agony, yet no blood was shed. Ginny's frail shriek erupted into the classroom, bouncing off the walls, and beckoning the Slytherins to laugh even harder at her obvious pain. Colin got to his feet, but when Amycus raised his wand towards Colin in a silent threat, he took his seat again.

_Just as well_, Ginny told herself as the curse started to weaken, _no one deserves to feel this type of pain._

"Had enough yet?" asked Professor Carrow, eyeing her ecstatically, "Learned your place yet?"

Ginny leaned on her arms and looked up at the grinning Professor before snarling back, "Not _even_ close."

"You little wench! _Crucio!_"

Another piercing scream echoed inside the room, and Ginny felt herself fall onto her stomach. She was writhing in pain on the floor when a familiar voice sounded around her, and suddenly the pain stopped. She was out of breath and gasping, laying on the cold floor, but the pain was gone.

Her eyes landed on Professor McGonagall who was staring at Ginny and Professor Carrow, clearly appalled. Neville and Seamus trailed in behind her, and Ginny realized they must've been in Transfiguration with her. "Ginny!" Neville shouted running to her, followed by Seamus. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said, slowly getting to her knees. She was shaking.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnegan, please take Miss Weasley to the Gryffindor common room, I will be there shortly with a potion to calm her down."

Ginny felt Seamus's arms lift her from the ground and carry her out of the room, followed by Neville who seemed to be shaking in anger. "I can't believe that…that…I can't believe he used the Cruciatus Curse on you!" Ginny decided not to tell them that the Imperius Curse had also been used, and shakily made sure her robe was covering her arm.

Seamus's grip on her was strong but not harsh; just strong enough to show that he was peeved as well. Ginny let out a shaky breath when they finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room, and Seamus gently set her on the couch. "I've got an idea," she said when they sat down beside her. "I've been thinking about it a lot actually, but until now it was only an afterthought."

"What is it?" Neville asked, still not looking completely calmed down quite yet.

"I think we should restart the DA," said Ginny clearly, "It will instill hope into the kids, and it will give us something to look forward to."

The two boys were quiet for a while, considering what she'd just said. Ginny knew in the end, the DA restarting was inevitable. But why did that have to be a bad thing? Sure, Harry, Hermione, and Ron weren't there to lead it, but she was! Ginny was positive that her, Neville, Luna, and Seamus would make just as good leaders as the 'Golden Trio' did! Ginny's stomach tightened in excitement at the thought of leading the DA with her friends, and the thought of Harry and how proud he'd be of her right then made her swell with pride and forget what had just happened to her. Harry was all she needed to think about. He'd make the bad thoughts go away.

He always did.

"Not only that, but it will give us a way to fight back," said Seamus at last, telling her in other words that he agreed.

Neville was silent for another moment, his eyes cloudy in thought. After that moment, he finally said, "All right, I'm in."

* * *

><p>AN: There it is! Reviews would be awesome!

**Nikki-Love013: **Thank you for your review! And I totally forgot about that! I really need to reread the Deathly Hallows, but I've got to wait until I get it for Christmas! Let's just say my answer to your question is going to be mostly following the books, but please forgive me if I accidentally do something from the movie!

**Tayler:**I know how you feel! I love Ginny and the idea of her being this strong, capable, independent girl-no, _woman_-during the Deathly Hallows while she was at Hogwarts rebelling with her friends. I do hope my story will please you!


	4. Amortentia and Grimmauld Place

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I got a new laptop, and for a long time the fanfiction editor thing wouldn't load. But it's finally working! So please enjoy my (hopefully more frequent) update(s)!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

* * *

><p>The next couple weeks went by in a blur—Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Seamus spent their evenings either out by the Black Lake or in the Gryffindor common room when Luna wasn't around. They were discussing plans on restarting the DA, and between the four of them they managed to notify everyone who was in the previous DA about a meeting by the Shrieking Shack that would take place the very first Hogsmeade trip.<p>

Nobody every ventured by the Shrieking Shack now that they knew the rumors of ghostly activities were false.

That morning, Ginny was getting ready for a long day of Potions with Slughorn, Transfiguration with McGonagall, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Amycus Carrow. Neville, Seamus, and she were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall came over to them.

"Weasley, Longbottom, Finnegan," she said, capturing the trio's attention. "I've made a change to your schedules."

Ginny set her goblet of Pumpkin Juice down and raised an eyebrow not unkindly. "You three, along with the rest of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs will now be having Defense Against the Dark Arts with each other."

Surprised but not unpleased by the sudden change, Ginny watched Professor McGonagall with a confused expression. "Is there a reason for the change?" she asked.

Professor McGonagall glanced conspicuously at the head table and then back at the students. "I'll explain in Transfiguration, but until then I must ask that you speak your theories to no one but yourselves. If word got out the true reason…"

And with that last murmur of words, McGonagall marched away from the three Gryffindors and back up to her seat next to Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey.

The trio exchanged looks with one another; all three silently wondering the same thing. After a few more minutes of eating and chatting inconspiciously with Neville and Seamus, Ginny made her way to Potions.

When she walked into Slughorn's room, she spotted Colin sitting in the front behind a cauldron and took the seat next to him. He smiled pathetically at her; she guessed he was still feeling terrible about what happened before.

She was over it, and honestly, how could she blame him? The students being forced to use unforgivable curses were just as much victims as the ones the curses were being used on. The real bad guys were the Carrows and Snape, obviously. "No hard feelings, Colin," she said, patting his shoulder.

He sent a hesitant smile at her, but after a couple moments it turned into a genuine one. "What do you think we're doing today?" he asked her.

"Beats me," she replied, tucking a lock of vivid red hair behind her ear. "Hopefully something safe, for once."

Colin nodded in agreement just as Professor Slughorn entered the classroom. Ginny was so absorbed in conversation with Colin that she hadn't realized the other students piling into the room. After a few minutes of fumbling around, grabbing cauldrons, bottles of unknown liquids, and a few potion ingredients from the shelves, Professor Slughorn finally called for everyone's attention.

Ginny strained her eyes to see the bubbling liquid in one of the cauldrons Slughorn had grabbed, and instantly knew what was in it. Not because she'd made it before, but because Hermione had told her all about it.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" asked Slughorn, surveying the room for raised hands.

After a few seconds of no hands in the air, Ginny raised hers. "Ah, yes! Miss Weasley!"

"Amortentia," she answered, resting her hand back on the table. "The most powerful love potion in existence. When a person smells its contents, they're suppose to smell the things they're most attracted to."

"Would you like to demonstrate your point for us?" asked Slughorn, gesturing her to the front of the class.

Hesitantly, Ginny stood from her seat and approached the cauldron. Not that she needed to know what she was most attracted to-obviously she knew already-but she wasn't so sure about telling the entire class. She leaned over the cauldron, and the smells wafted up her nostrils.

"I smell...damp grass and fresh air," she started, breathing in through her nose. _Quidditch_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, yes. Very good. What else?"

She didn't have to take in more of the scent to know what else she smelled, it was as clear as ever; _Harry_. She wasn't sure how to put his scent into words; it was just his scent. No one else. Just Harry's.

Ginny looked sheepishly at Slughorn. "That's all I can smell," she lied.

It probably wasn't a huge secret that she was lying-everyone knew of her and Harry, and if they didn't the tomato red of her cheeks was probably enough of a give-away.

Professor Slughorn looked slightly disappointed, but pushed her no further. "Very well," his voice boomed. "Take your seat, Miss Weasley."

Ginny did as she was told.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting outside number 12 Grimmauld Place, but the boy leaning against the window overlooking the muggle neighborhood was far from tired. His mind was racing with thoughts-Horcruxes, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron, but mostly the girl he left behind when he accepted his fate of defeating Voldemort.<p>

"Harry?" Hermione walked into the room; her eyes full of sorrow and understanding when she looked at him. She knew well enough how he was feeling, and even though they all knew there were more important things to worry about than a love left behind, she left him to think in peace. Just for tonight.

Harry's emerald irises were glazed over, and the muggle neighborhood grew blurry. A pale face with light freckles and brilliant blue eyes filled his vision. Her crimson hair blew around her head in wisps, but just as soon as the image was as clear as daylight, it was gone. He was left with just the memories. Again.

Sighing, he stood up from the floor and walked into the kitchen. Kreacher was setting out a meal for him, Hermione, and Ron. His two friends were seated behind the piano, enjoying the melody of the keys. It was nice to enjoy the simple things, especially in the midst of a dangerous war.

"She misses you too," Hermione said, looking over at Harry. Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist and used his other hand to press a few keys, but after a few seconds he turned his attention to Harry as well.

"You'd be bloody stupid if you didn't know that," he said, standing up from the piano bench. Both of his arms fell limp at his sides. "This is for the best, mate."

Harry felt another sigh coming, but held it back. "You don't think I know that?" he questioned, slightly annoyed. "Of course, I knew what I was getting into. We all did. Love means nothing if we're all going to die anyway, so this is definitely for the best."

Hermione's eyes were growing watery. "You honestly think we would die?"

There was silence for a moment, until finally, "I don't know about you, but I'd rather die than accept defeat and join Voldemort."

The words hung heavy in the air, but the silence following spoke for them. No one would want to accept defeat and join Voldemort, and if that meant the alternative was dying...

Well, Harry just hoped they'd be successful in collecting the horcruxes and killing Voldemort once and for all.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be awesome! :D<p>

**Taylor: **I have a lot of interesting plans for Ginny and the other characters, and I definitely think they'll be to your liking. (: I plan to have Ginny involved in some of the amazingly epic events that take place during the DH, but I don't want to give any spoilers. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lovelikewoe13:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad it's to your liking:)

**Nikki-Love013: **Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy this update though:)

**JulesRules:** Yeah, I have trouble keeping up an attention span worthy of writing a story. But now that FF works properly again, I'm hoping to update more frequently! Thanks for the review! :D

**stoneslay96:** Thanks for the review! I'll be updating more frequently now. :D


	5. Changes and Dueling

_Chapter Four_

* * *

><p>Potions class came and went, and at last Ginny was making her way to Transfiguration where hopefully she'd learn why the new change to their schedules was being made. Colin, who was walking beside Ginny, held the door open for her as she entered the room. She smiled at him as thanks, and his dimpled grin lit up his face.<p>

Both sixth-year Gryffindors took a seat in the front of the room; breathing in the scent of damp wood and spells gone wrong. A tabby cat with markings around its eyes sat on top of Professor McGonagall's desk, and with just a glance one might have thought the cat nothing but a vivid statue because of its stillness.

This cat, however, was not an ordinary cat.

After every student was accounted for and in their seats, the tabby cat jumped off the desk suddenly and metamorphed into none other than Professor McGonagall. No one in the class looked remotely surprised, but that's probably because no one was. Having attended Hogwarts for six years already, the students scattered around the room were aware of Professor McGonagall being an animagus.

Something about having the ability to transform yourself into an animal sent shivers down Ginny's spine, yet piqued her interest and gave her excitement at the same time.

_What a truly curious thing_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why the changes to your schedules have been made," began the professor, a grimace clear on stern features, "And I can assure you it is for the best."

"Strength in numbers?" A Hufflepuff girl offered, raising her hand lazily.

"No, you idiot," said another Hufflepuff, folding his arms across his chest, "It doesn't matter how many of us there are-they won't stop just because they're outnumbered. We'd have no chance."

"Why don't you both shut up and let Professor McGonagall tell us the reason?" Ginny snapped, pounding her hands on the table. "Fighting amongst ourselves will solve nothing."

Professor McGonagall walked in front of the class with a tight-lipped expression on her face. "You're both correct," said the Professor, referring to the two Hufflepuffs. "And Miss Weasley is right-fighting between yourselves will solve nothing."

"How can we both be right?" asked the girl, leaning forward in confusion.

"The reason is for strength in numbers, but it won't stop them from using unfair punishment methods on the students. It will, however, give a wider range of protection to the younger students who are too fragile to experience something as harsh as the Cruciatus Curse."

"You want us to volunteer..." Ginny said slowly, finally understanding where the Professor was going with this.

"Percisely, Miss Weasley."

Colin was fidgeting with his robes and looking between Ginny and McGonagall, before finally getting to his feet and raising his arm up slightly. "I'll volunteer," he said bravely.

The class was silent as they stared at Colin, but it wasn't long before Ginny too had gotten to her feet. "Me, too."

"How very gallant of you, Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall with a slightly forced smile. "However, I fear you may have some difficulty getting Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finnigan to let you volunteer."

Ginny was silent, but she was also certain that no one would hold her back. Neville and Seamus would understand why she wanted to fight back.

The sound of chairs sliding against the floor was heard, and Ginny found herself peering curiously at the two Hufflepuffs standing. "We'll volunteer as well, Professor."

Moments later, and almost the entire class was standing in agreement-they'd volunteer in place of the first and second year students being brought in for punishments.

Professor McGonagall, for once, looked speechless as she surveyed her Transfiguration class with barely-hidden pride.

* * *

><p>When at last Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Carrows - (Ginny had been warned ahead of time by Neville that both Carrows would be teaching it) - came, she was relieved that Luna, Neville, and Seamus were sticking close by her. They entered the crowded classroom, and took a seat towards the back of the classroom where fellow Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were scattered.<p>

"This should be quite the lesson," snarled Draco Malfoy as he swept into the room, "This arrangement had better be for a good reason - otherwise my father will hear from me."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Colin called from his seat next to a girl from Ravenclaw; they were seated towards the front.

Draco didn't dignify himself with a comeback, and instead sent a rueful glare at Colin and took his seat next to Blaise Zambini. Conversation died down not soon after however, when Profesors Amycus and Alecto Carrow stormed into the room in an awkward charge.

"Well isn't this exciting!" Amycus was bouncing on his heels, "This should prove to be an exciting experience!"

"Yes," agreed his sister, Alecto. "First matters first though - I should like to welcome each and every one of you to what should be an exciting year! As of today, you will share these Dark Art classes with your fellow sixth and seventh years...from every house. You will be taught by none other than me - and my gracious brother. I presume there are no questions?"

Even if someone has a question, they didn't dare raise their hand. "Perfect!" Alecto hopped on top of the desk at the front of the room, and Amycus stepped forward.

"Today's class will be spent dueling."

Amycus hesitated after he finished, and the students took that as an oppurtunity to nervously or excitedly chatter to their friends about the future duels. Ginny thought that dueling wasn't so bad - if she paired with Luna, there was no way she could be harmed. A load of relief was just lifting from her shoulders when...

"My sister and I will be choosing your partners for you." Amycus licked his lips in a sick enjoyment, "And there are no boundaries."

"Duel like your life depends on it - because it does." Alecto jumped down from the desk, and gestured with her hand for one side of the room to flock around her. Amycus gave his wand a flick, and suddenly the surrounding tables and desks crashed against the walls of the room. He didn't bother to get any mattresses, and Ginny didn't expect him to - it looked as if they'd be battling on the hard floors that evening.

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Longbottom and Zambini!" Alecto was shouting, causing Ginny's attention to shift from one Carrow to the other. "Lovegood and Parkinson!"

Luna had to duel Pansy? Ginny felt her stomach twist in dread - and Neville had to duel Blaise! "Weasley - !"

Ginny snapped her head towards Alecto Carrow once more, and found her heart almost halted at the next words out of her mouth, "And Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy glanced momentarily at the Weasley girl, and a look of dread crossed over his own features for a moment. Just as quickly it was gone however, and he was left with the familiar cold and aloof expression.

The professors finished calling out the pairings too soon, and each student stood opposite to their partner. Blaise and Neville were eyeing each other with daggers, while Pansy and Luna exchanged looks of silent insults. Luna's expression was one of the uttermost disgust, and it was an expression Ginny wished to never see her best friend display after the dueling was over.

"Shouldn't you be focused more on your own fight, Weasley?" Malfoy's sudden snarl snapped her out of her worrisome thoughts. "I'm sure your little golden group can handle themselves."

"And I can't?" Ginny raised her want in-sync with Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't respond, but instead shouted out a curse that Ginny barely avoided. Even though she knew he could've easily hit her straight on because her guard was down, she still felt her stomach clench in fear.

But Malfoy wouldn't deliberately hurt her if he hadn't already - would he?

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ginny shouted furiously at the thought, and then frowned when he blocked the spell with ease.

"All right!" Amycus Carrow's voice thundered throughout the classroom, "That's enough! Did no one teach you idiots how to properly duel? Blood should be shed! Lives should be taken! Not minor bruises and effortless attempts at curses!" Everyone watched in silence as he panted in anger.

"If this is how it must be done, then I will choose two people for an example," his beady eyes studied the students in the room, until at last they seemed to set on who they were looking for - Ginny, "How about Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson?"

"No!" Neville shouted suddenly, jumping in front of Ginny protectively. "I'll do it!"

"Or I'll do it!" Seamus shouted, standing taller as to be noticed.

"Enough!" yelled the Professor, raising his wand threateningly. "I believe I did not stutter. Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, please plant yourself in front of your fellow classmates."

Doing as she was told, Ginny moved to the front of the room. Pansy was already waiting, and an expression of triumph and the need to impress was matted on her face.

"Begin!" Amycus shouted, and Alecto gave a little, excited clap of her hands.

"_Crucio_!" Pansy shouted right off the bat, and Ginny blocked it with a sudden fear in her eyes. "_Imperio_!" Pansy shouted next, taking a step closer to Ginny.

Not wanting to hear what came next, Ginny shouted, "_Flippendo_!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Pansy retaliated, barely avoiding Ginny's harmless pushing spell.

Suddenly a rage so strong coursed through Ginny's veins, and she narrowly escaped the green jet of light that flew by her. There was a collective gasp in the group of on-lookers, and the sound of protests or shouts of encouragement for Pansy began.

Her crimson hair stuck to her forehead in sweat, and her eyes blazed furiously. Suddenly remembering the previous year, and then the spell that Harry had told her about...

"_Sectumsempra!" _she yelled, pointing her wand directly at Pansy.

The spell hit full-force, and blood began to appear on Pansy in all locations. She fell to the floor in a heap of anguish, and a few of her Slytherin friends ran to her aid. The rest of the class was silent.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping filled the room. All eyes were on Alecto Carrow, who had an expression of pure ecstacy on her face. "Well done, little Weasley girl!" she said, clapping harder. "I must admit that I am impressed. Who knew you had such evil inside of you - perhaps you were better off suited for Slytherin?"

Ginny felt her stomach plummet, and black splotched appeared in her line of vision. Had she really just done that - on a fellow Hogwarts student?

_It was in self-defense_, she argued with herself, _Pansy was going to kill you either way! _

Fighting the sudden longing to pass out and never wake up - much like she'd felt after her first year at Hogwarts - Ginny ignored the chatter around her, and walked quickly out of the room. No one ran after her - that was how she wanted it.

Arriving back in the Gryffindor common room, she sunk into a chair by the fire and closed her eyes.

Maybe if she slept long enough, the war would be over and Harry would be home.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope the chapter is to your liking! I haven't edited it, so there will probably be some mistakes. I also don't have time to reply to each of you guys, so just know I will next time and I appreciate your patience and loyalty! I love you guys!


End file.
